


Viper

by Sasspiria



Series: Bad Tim AU (Working Title) [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Alpha Timothy Lawrence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Porn, Bad Timothy Lawrence, Established Relationship Rhack, Kid Angel (Borderlands), M/M, Manhandling, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Rhys, Poor Rhys (Borderlands), Programmer Handsome Jack, Rhys doesn't know what to do, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Table Sex, Victim Blaming, but mostly hurt :(, dark timothy lawrence, omega biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: It's only when Timothy and Rhys are alone does Rhys see who the alpha really is.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands), Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Bad Tim AU (Working Title) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830469
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Viper

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my sims 4 playthrough where Rhys was Angel's in home care-taker and Jack was his boyfriend and for SOME REASON (I know the reason its cause i have the kinky whims mod downloaded lol) timothy kept making moves on Rhys and outright assaulting him a couple times >:(
> 
> I titled this "Viper" Because Tim is a Ssssnake in this 🐍🐍🐍
> 
> Also love that Poor Rhys is an established tag, he really is the fandom punching bag poor baby. The price of being a pretty twink is so high.
> 
> [Check me out on twitter!](https://twitter.com/Sasspiria)

In many ways, Rhys’ life was idyllic. He was married and bonded to the love of his life. He lived in a lovely house, miles away from the city, with lush gardens and a serene aura that surrounded the place. He had an adorable adopted daughter, that he loved with every fiber of his being. He was almost entirely happy with his life. Almost. There was just one tiny problem – one black mark on the otherwise picturesque life that he was living. Whenever Jack had to leave for an extended period of time, his identical twin brother couldn’t help but terrorize Rhys.

That morning, Jack had left early and told Rhys he would be back by the end of the weekend. They lived far away from Hyperion’s base of operations, so Jack most often opted to work from home – he had his computer set up in a glorified closet that he called his office and he spent most of his time doing work there – with a handful of breaks that he most often spent with his family. Sometimes Hyperion called Jack up and demanded that he work long and gruesome hours, programming and coding for them on site. Secretly, Rhys wished that he never had to leave. Then things like this wouldn’t happen. Timothy never hurt him – never dared to even get too familiar with Rhys – when Jack was there, usually with an arm wrapped around Rhys’ waist or a hand on his thigh.

It wasn’t Jack’s fault, he reminded himself sternly. Jack didn’t know. How could he know? Rhys had never told him about what happened when he was gone. He doubted that he ever would. Because, really, he could never make much sense of what would happen to him. It didn’t make sense to him that someone like Timothy could secretly have such cruel and destructive impulses. It didn’t make sense to Rhys, why he would feel the need to take advantage of him. Timothy was handsome just like his brother, he came across as sweet and kind, people liked him. Most often, they liked him more than they liked Jack. Rhys didn’t understand why he didn’t just get a boyfriend or a girlfriend that he could mate whenever he wanted, he didn’t understand what it was about him that made him so willing to betray his own brother’s trust, to break the law and hurt Rhys.

Rhys didn’t think that he was really all that special and he was sure that he didn’t want to be. There was also the fact that… well, he didn’t know just how Jack would react to this news. He wanted to think that he would believe Rhys, that he would tell Timothy to leave, tell him that he wasn’t welcome here anymore. But Jack and Timothy were close, much closer than any siblings that Rhys had met, much closer than Rhys was with his own siblings. They were best friends.

Often the thought would cross Rhys’ mind, what if Jack didn’t believe him? What if he blamed Rhys or Timothy accused him of seducing Rhys. He didn’t want to be put through that – he didn’t want to lose Jack or Angel, he didn’t want to lose his family. Often those kind of thoughts often spiraled into something uglier, his brain would come up with things that he didn’t really want to believe, but sprung up in his head so consistently that he had to wonder if there was some truth to them. What if he had done something to encourage him? What if he had flirted with him unknowingly or wore something that made him irresistible to the alpha? What if all of this was somehow his own fault?

Rhys had no idea what to do, other than try to keep as far away from Timothy as possible when it was just the two of them. That day, Rhys had managed to keep away from Timothy much longer than usual – simply by virtue of keeping himself insanely busy. He hid himself in his and Jack’s room for most of the morning – only coming out once an hour to check on Angel. It was late in the afternoon when he decided to brave going down to the kitchen to eat because he was so hungry that he was starting to feel a little lightheaded and noxious.

Rhys walked down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen… only to be greeted by the sight of Timothy, sitting at the table. He was barely dressed, only wearing a sleek pair of black briefs. He had mug filled with steaming hot coffee in his hand and a plate filled to the brim with food in front of him. They were breakfasty foods. Pancakes and waffles, scrambled eggs, oatmeal, biscuits and cut up fruit.

There was enough food for more than one person, a lot of food. Some of it must have been for him, Rhys realized. He frowned and bit his lip, he was really hungry…but if Timothy had gone through the trouble to cook for him, based on the guess that Rhys might have come down sooner or later – then he must have wanted something, he thought. No. Scratch that. He knew that Timothy wanted something.

And Rhys knew what he wanted. He always wanted the same thing from Rhys. The omega made to turn around and hide back upstairs in his room. “Hey, kitten.” Timothy greeted, his voice gentle yet domineering – it sweetly screamed alpha in Rhys’ ear and bade him to obey the older man bare his throat to him. “You got up late, huh?” He asked, mostly in a rhetorical fashion.

“Yup.” Rhys said, his voice clipped and tight. He crossed his arms over his chest, closing in on himself. He was fully dressed, but for some reason, he felt more stripped down than the alpha. His skin felt like it was heated and a hot flush spread across his cheeks.

“Lazy.” Timothy teased, “Come over here.” He directed, “Sit down and eat. I’m sure that you’re hungry.” He added, echoing Rhys’ earlier thoughts perfectly.

“I’m not-” Rhys started to say, but then his stomach growled loud enough that he was sure that the neighbors down the street heard him. Timothy just gave him a look and gestured to one of the chairs next to him. The omega frowned and did as he was bade. The house wasn’t very big in general but the kitchen was especially cramped, the chairs at the table were packed closely together. Rhys would have liked to not have to sit close to Timothy, but apparently he didn’t have that option.

Rhys sat down at the table, a solemn expression on his face. He stared down at his hands, hoping that there was an earthquake or an all consuming fire, maybe even a nuclear strike… anything to stop the inevitable from happening again. “I’ll get you a plate.” Timothy said, grinning as he said it.

In a sick sort of way, the grin reminded Rhys of Jack. If Rhys had to describe Jack in one word, he would call him gregarious. He was loud and obnoxious, always laughing and grinning about something or another. Timothy – for as long as Rhys had known him – had always been much more quiet and reserved. Some might even call him docile. When he was around others, he was almost sugary sweet.

When it was just Rhys and him alone, however… he could be much crueler than Jack ever was. And that was what Rhys was wary of, the cruelty that lied just under the surface with Timothy. The alpha brought him a plate and Rhys was so hungry that he forgot his fear – for just the moment – and ravenously dug into the food. Timothy was sat on the opposite side of the table, looking at Rhys with a strange expression spread across his face. Like he was waiting for something.

Something that Rhys had no intention of finding out about. “I haven’t seen you all day.” He commented casually, he leaned back in his seat, his arm sprawled over the back of his chair. “Have you been avoiding me or something?”

“No. Of course not.” Rhys said, his body becoming stiff and tight – a fearful expression flashing across his face before he managed to train it into something more neutral. “Just been…” He trailed off, unsure of how to get himself out of this. “I’ve been busy. Uh with Angel and there’s been work-” Rhys smiled insincerely, “It’s a lot, you know.” His eyes darted to the door, “I should go check on Angel.” He said, hoping that that would appease the alpha and he would let Rhys go. For now at least. Angel was vulnerable enough – she was only a little girl, barely more than a baby – and important enough to Jack that Timothy wouldn’t dare ever do anything that might end up harming her.

It didn’t work this time. Timothy fixed Rhys with a confused sort of look, his brow furrowed and jaw strung tightly. “You just checked up on her a few minutes ago. I saw you. Don’t you remember?” He asked, feigning concern. He faked it so well that Rhys was nearly convinced that it was sincere. He would have been fully convinced, had they not gone through this before.

Rhys frowned at that, “I-but you just said-” He paused as he thought about what he should do to get out of this now. “I-i still think maybe I should check on her.” He said, his voice was tiny, like he was afraid. “I, I worry. About her health. Th-there’s lots of things that can happen.” With every word that he spoke he got more and more nervous, more timid, more omega.

Suddenly, Timothy was right next to him and his hand was braced around the back of his neck, dangerously close to his bonding gland. Rhys frowned and squirmed in his seat – Tim’s scent was incredibly close to Jack’s and they looked nearly identical. If it weren’t for the obvious differences in their personalities and the smattering of freckles that Timothy had on his cheeks, chest and shoulders Rhys would never be able to tell the two of them apart. They were both so alike and so different all at the same time, that it overwhelmed and confused Rhys’ omega brain.

Timothy’s thumb gently stroked soothing circles against the sensitive skin of his bonding gland, Rhys was melting into the contact in moments, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to run, to shout and snap at Timothy, to hit and scratch him, to hurt him, to make him bleed – he couldn’t bring himself to do much more than submissively round his shoulders off and bare his neck. He could practically feel the alpha’s eyes on him, he could taste the cruel and smug smirk that he was sure was spread across his face.

“Timothy.” Rhys said, “Let go of me. Please.” He said it like it was a demand but he knew that he had no authority to do anything but ask. Timothy could do anything he wanted and no one would be any the wiser.

Rhys was so resigned to his face that he was surprised when the alpha took his hand off of his neck, Timothy pulled back and tisked at him like he was disappointed. “You are so high strung these days, Rhysie.” He said, “What’s the matter with you?”

“I don’t know.” Rhys said, standing up. “B-but I’m gonna go now.” He said, his lower lip trembled as he spoke. He turned to walk away, but he didn’t get more than two steps before the alpha had pressed him face down into the table. He whimpered as he felt Timothy’s hand around his neck, holding him in place. His mouth opened and closed again, his heart pounding so loud that he could hear it pumping in his ear. It was loud. So loud that his ears started to ache.

He closed his eyes, hearing the tell tale sound of Timothy’s pants unzipping. He could feel his lips pressed against his ear as he spoke. “I’ve been thinking about you all day.” He said, “I’ve missed our little visits.” His voice was casual, like they were talking about the weather or something banal like that.

“I didn’t.” Rhys muttered bitterly. “I- you’re nothing like Jack. I hate you.” He snapped, but the venom in his voice was dull and quiet like he had lost the edge for his voice a long, long time ago. Timothy hummed, his tone flat and disinterested in what Rhys had to think. Then, with no warning, he grabbed Rhys pants and forcefully pulled them down along with his underwear so that he was open and exposed underneath the alpha. Timothy kicked his legs, forcing them wide apart and eliciting a tiny gasp out of Rhys as he did so.

Timothy grabbed Rhys’ ass and spread his cheeks apart, exposing his hole. He kept him open with one hand while the other circled around the rim of his hole, teasing him gently as slick slipped out of him. Rhys hated that – hated how his body reacted to the alpha’s touch, even though he didn’t want any of the things that Timothy did to him. “See, I think that you like me a lot more than you think.” He said.

“N-no…” Rhys whimpered, all the while the alpha’s fingers delved inside of his entrance, stretching him open with too much gentleness. It wasn’t long until Rhys was sopping wet and his hole was gaping. He let out a confused moan and rubbed his cheek against the polished wooden surface underneath him. “I d-don’t like this. I don’t want you. I d-don’t like you.” He babbled, if for no other reason than to convince himself that it was the truth.

Timothy moved down, so that he was kneeling between Rhys’ legs. The omega couldn’t bring himself to move away from him. Then he let out a gasp of shock as the alpha’s tongue swiped over his slick hole and dived into taste him. When he pulled up, he kissed up Rhys’ back – along the curve of his spine – all the way until his lips were back at Rhys’ ear. “If you didn’t like me, you wouldn’t be acting like this.” He whispered meanly, though his voice was soft and even, friendly even.

“N-no.” Rhys continued to deny. “No.” It was like it was the only word that he knew at this point. The only thing that he had the energy or knowledge to say. “No.”

“Shh…” Timothy murmured in his ear, before pulling away, his teeth gently pulling on his ear before he did so. “It’s okay, you don’t have to lie to me, Rhys. It’s just you and me. You don’t have to lie to yourself right now.” Rhys closed his eyes, his whimpers becoming more and more quiet with every second that passed by. With every moment he felt more and more like he was just a toy to be played with.

A little doll that could be dressed and undressed, prodded and teased by whoever wanted to play with him. And right now, Timothy was the one doing the toying. Timothy gently stroked his back with one hand, while other stroked his cock, inches from Rhys’ hole. He was rock hard as he pushed forward and breached his hole with the head of his cock. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming out in pants as the alpha forced his cock in deeper and deeper until he finally bottomed out inside of him.

Timothy fucked him gently, but his hands and mouth were all over Rhys’ body. It was cruel. It was possessive. Rhys hated it, hated Timothy. But his body reacted positively to every kiss, every thrust and every cruelly gentle touch. Eventually Rhys stopped fighting at all and he just let Timothy use his body however he wanted to. He could barely register his cock rutting against the table with every thrust.

Eventually, his cock started to leak all over the table, getting so hard that he was aching. It only took a few sparing touches from the alpha for him to come, leaving a mess all over the table. Then, with no warning, Timothy flipped him over on his back and lifted his legs over Rhys’ shoulders.

Rhys looked at him with a horrified expression. He was struck again, by how much Timothy resembled Jack. They were so different in so many ways, but they looked…if he didn’t know them so well, he would never be able to tell the two of them apart. “Ja-” He started to say, only to force his mouth shut tight. Then Timothy forced himself back inside of Rhys, forcing another cry out of the omega.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Timothy forced his lips on Rhys’ own as he went back to thrusting in and out of his slick and open hole. It didn’t take him much longer until he was ready to come. Timothy grabbed his hips and held him tight as his knot swelled inside of Rhys. Rhys cried out in horror and pain, his legs kicking out as panic overtook him once again. He smacked at Timothy’s chest impotently. “N-n-n-no too much! Too much! Stop it.” He begged pitifully.

Even though he knew that, even if Timothy wanted to stop knotting him he couldn’t, he wouldn’t – couldn’t – stop himself from begging him to stop. The final stretch was so agonizing that Rhys thought it would drive him insane. Timothy ignored his cries and pleas for mercy and held him down as his knot swelled up to full mass. Rhys’ vision started to flash with black spots and he blacked out as Timothy’s teeth gently grazed his bonding gland.

Never biting down, but always – **_A L W A Y S_** – threatening to.

* * *

When Rhys woke up – not even twenty minutes later – he was on the floor on his elbows and knees and his clothing was practically in tatters. His cheek was pressed against the cool ground and there was a pain in his neck. He could feel slick and cum dripping down his thighs. It made him feel sick and dirty. Disgusting. He remembered everything. He always did. He remembered being heated and desperate, he remembered begging for Timothy’s knot, he remembered crying. So much crying. But he doesn’t remember fighting back. He doesn’t remember lashing out or hitting the alpha.

Rhys shuddered as he sat up and pressed his knees against his chest. He let out a litany of whimpering sobs as he hugs his knees and rocked his body to calm himself. “It’s okay.” He whimpered to himself in a vain attempt to force himself to believe it. “It’s okay, you’re okay. He’s gone now. He’ll leave you alone.” Fresh tears rolled down his cheek as he knew that he would only be left alone for so long.

Depending on how long Jack was gone for, Timothy might get the nerve up to drag him out of his room and take him again – force his knot inside Rhys and press his broad palm against the flat of his stomach, maybe murmur about getting Rhys pregnant with his pups while he fucked him…Rhys shuddered at the thought, he could already hear Timothy saying, “It would be our little secret. Jack would never know. Just you and me, Rhys.” in his ear while the omega was helplessly pinned beneath him, forced to take and take and take whatever the alpha forced upon him.

Rhys stiffened, stuffing his fingers inside his mouth and biting down on them to muffle the screams that burst out of him. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the auburn locks so harshly that he was lucky that he didn’t pull them out as he worked through the anger and frustration that was coursing through him. Why did this keep happening to him? Would it ever stop? He sniffled and breathed in jumpy, nervous puffs. Panic built up inside of him, threatening to bubble over in a destructive manner.

Rhys shook his head, bit down on his lip so hard that it started to bleed, blood trickling down his chin as he forced himself to focus on the physical pain that he was causing himself. He frowned as he looked at his dirty body and decided that he needed to go and clean himself up. He forced himself to his feet, stumbling around as he walked the short distance to the bathroom that was adjacent with his and Jacks’ bedroom.

He stayed under the heat of the hot shower for what felt like hours, by the time that he was clean enough, his skin was raw and red from scrubbing it for so long and hot to the touch. He felt a little better, but not much, now that he was clean. He kept his head and shoulders rounded as he walked into Angel’s room to check on her – he didn’t feel right if he didn’t make sure that she was feeling safe and happy and cared for.

She started quietly babbling as soon as Rhys entered the room. He smiled at the sight of her, “Hey baby girl.” He cooed softly as he picked her up and pulled her into his arms. She giggled and pawed at his face, incidentally wiping at the tears that were rolling down his face. “You really are an angel.” He said.

And for the moments that Rhys was checking on Angel – playing with her and talking to her – Rhys felt a little better. This was why he stayed, he reminded himself, he didn’t want to lose what he had built here. Even if that meant that he would have to deal with Timothy harassing and terrorizing him for the rest of his life. Maybe he could suffer through it. Or convince Jack to get Timothy to move out, but that would take something drastic, like him getting pregnant. With twins.

Eventually, Angel needed to be put back down to sleep – if he kept her awake for too long she would start to get fussy at all hours of the night. And nobody wanted that. As soon as Rhys left her in her room alone, the panic and dread that had been wiped away by the site of her suddenly resurfaced.

It was like he was having an allergic reaction to the air around him, his skin prickled up with anxiety and a cold looming feeling washed over him. He could smell Timothy – and Jack – all around him, the alpha sweetly taunting him even though he was – thankfully – no where to be found.

He acted so irrationally that it was like he was some kind of prey animal, primal and terrified, his eyes darting around the place in search for a safe place to hide. He ended up running back into the bedroom, hiding himself in the closet and burying himself underneath all the clothes and blankets that were in the room. He barricaded himself in the tiny closet and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

It was late when Jack came home. Very late. The house was quiet and everyone seemed to be asleep in bed. At least that was how things seemed. When he walked into the room, instantly panicked, thinking that he was someone else – thinking that he was Timothy, coming up to have his way with Rhys again.

He squirmed and tried to burrow himself as deep in the closet as he could get himself in there. He hoped that he could keep himself hidden. That he could trick the alpha into thinking he was gone – or at least not worth the trouble of dragging out. Then the closet door opened and he saw Jack standing in front of him, with a perplexed expression spread across his face.

“Princess?” Jack asked, kneeling down in front of the open closet. He smiled at the omega, in as comforting a manner as he could manage. Rhys just whimpered and babbled quietly, words not coming to him. “What are you doing back there?” He hummed, his hand gently extended towards Rhys.

Rhys looked at him with a wary expression, “J-jack?” He asked, not sure if he should believe his eyes or not. “Is that really you?” His lower lip trembled as he spoke.

The alpha grinned, “In the flesh baby boy.” Then he let out a little chuckle, “Of course it’s me. Who did you think it was?” Jack gave him a look, like he thought Rhys was going to strike back with something catty and clever like he so often did. Rhys didn’t. What he did do, instead, was burst into tears. Then an alarmed look spread across Jack’s face. He sighed and gently pulled forward, not too quickly so as not to startle the already skittish looking omega. “Baby, what’s going on? It’s just me.” Rhys just shook his head at that, wordless whimpers pouring out of his open mouth.

It was obvious to Jack that he wasn’t going to get anywhere like this. “Alright, I’m coming in.” He said with a soft groan as he dropped to his knees. It took him a few minutes to slowly move inside of the nest, but eventually he managed to squeeze himself inside the small space. He held his arms out in an inviting sort of way and Rhys happily crawled into his lap. Rhys sniffled quietly, wrapping his arms around Jacks neck and leaning in close. He whimpered the alpha’s name pitifully and Jack just shushed him gently and reminded Rhys that he was here – that Rhys was safe and Jack wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him.

Not while he was around. And Rhys wanted, so desperately, to believe that. He wanted it to be true more than anything that he had ever wanted. Try as he might… he wasn’t sure that he could. “How long have you been hiding in here?” Jack asked as he rubbed his back in small, soothing circles.

Rhys frowned as he thought on it. “Uh… I think I came in here around five.” He winced as he thought on it, his thoughts muddled and confused. “I think.”

“That was hours ago.” Jack replied, looking as though he was taken aback. “You’ve really been in here for that long?”

Rhys stiffened, his hand going up to cover his mouth. He looked at Jack with a helpless, horrified expression. He suddenly thought of Angel and felt like he abandoned her. As bad as he felt, suddenly he felt much worse. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-” He started to babble quietly, but Jack just shushed him and cooed gently words in his ears. “I’m so stupid!”

Jack responded by cupping Rhys’ face and gently tilting his head up so that the omega was made to look him in the eye. “No.” He said, his tone of voice was gentle yet correcting. “You didn’t do anything wrong kitten. I was just saying…” He sighed and shook his head as he trailed off. “You’re not acting like yourself. You haven’t been, for a bit, but today- Are you sick or something?”

Without any warning, Jack’s hand moved to Rhys’ forehead. “You’re burning up.” He realized out loud. Then, he grabbed Rhys’ chin and gently moved him so that his bonding gland was exposed – an act that made Rhys whimper and squirm fearfully.

“… I am?” He asked, if for no other reason than to stall Jack from doing… whatever it was he was trying to do. Then, before Rhys could register anything, Jack dove in and scented him. He squeaked and immediately became stiff. “W-what are you doing?” Rhys asked, his voice high and tight with nerves.

“You smell off. Can’t place it though. It’s just… different.” He scrunched his face up into a displeased, bordering on disgusted reaction. “It’s wrong.” Rhys started to whimper and sob again, his arms wrapping around Jack’s body as the panic spiked up in him once again. “It’s alright, baby.” Jack murmured in his ear as Rhys clung to him.

He knew that the omega was too frightened to leave his nest, so he opted to settle in with him – wincing a bit as Rhys wrapped himself around him like an octopus. “It’s okay, we’ll figure this out. You’re okay. I promise, baby, everything’s gonna work out.” He soothed.

“ _No_.” Rhys whimpered, so low that it was barely audible. So quiet that not even Jack could hear him saying it. “It’s not.”

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't mentioned in the fic because it takes place from Rhys' perspective and he doesn't know but the reason that Rhys is so acquiescent despite the fact that he doesn't want what Timothy's offering - like, AT ALL - is that Timothy secretly swapped out his suppressants with a fertility drug that puts omegas into a low-grade sub-heat. So Rhys is mostly lucid, but he finds himself becoming more suggestible to his alphas whims and because Jack and Timothy's scents are so similar, his body confuses Timothy for his alpha and Timothy takes advantage of that. I know. I'm awful.


End file.
